The Random lives of Ideots
by Xena505
Summary: On halt for now. I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated, but I have honestly forgotten I have stories on here. I started this when I was younger, but I am actually planning on changing things up a bit and making this an original story in stead of a fanfiction. So stand by for updates.


aron: welcome to live of random idots, blah,blah, blahhhhhh.

dark:come on nora, put a little more fealing into it.

pete:you know like the way dark gets when hes in the mood 4 a girl. *cough* like it ever works*cough*

dark:*glares pete*

pete; *gives dark a "ya know its true" smirk*

(ed comes up with coffe for everyone )

ed: sorry i'm late

dark: where were you?

ed: i hade to pick up xena & nicole

aron :yea thats the only way you'll ever get two girls

ed:you freak!!!! xena's my sister!!

dark:your point?

ed:  
disgusting

pete:well if she was really ugly i could see your point

(click!! xena & nicole walk in)

(pete & dark grab the coffe and run to the girls)

pete:nicole i got you some coffe.

dark:heres your coffe xena.

nicole:uhhhh.....thanks but i could have got it

xena: dark i hate coffedark:well will a kiss fix that?

(pete grabs dark before he can do anything & growls at him )

pete:*through gritted teeth* we agreed no direct contact rember?

dark:but i wanna kiss her!!!!

pete: yea well you cant

dark:well you cant kiss nicole

pete;*curses under his breath*forgot bout that

*xena clears her throat*

*dark and pete turn slowly around*

nicole;*waveing*were standing right here

xena:and we can hear every thing you say

pete: oh whats that puss-puss? were comeing *grabs dark & runs out*

(in the hall)

pete:now lets talk

dark;actully about puss-puss

pete: yea i was wandering where he is i've not seen him in a while

dark:as i said i think i left him in a drawer.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(yay part one is over)*audience applaudes* ha ha not really you got another 2 slides suckers!!! *audience moans and slumps back into their seats*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nicole:what just happened?

xena;i dont kno but i liked it!!!

nicole:u would!!

*xena and nicole turn around, look at each other, then grab ed*

nicole;what was that all about?

ed: well they had some dirranged idea to see who was the better"pretty boy" and they made a bet to see who could get a "girl" first.

*hey!!!! why is girl in " " we are clearly female*

ed; ummm..........sorry didnt mean to offend!!

xena;so what do we do now i mean we cant just go up to another guy and start flirting soo neither of them would win........

nicole: um.. yessss we can and we will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xena:hey its my idea for the record!!!

nicole:yeah, yeah commonlets go!! were's aron?

xena:um in the corrner sipping coffe

nicole:oh yeah, sorry didnt see you!!

pete:you left him in a drawer!!!

*they just let puss-puss out*

dark;i'm sorry

pete;he has been in their for weeks!! you need to tell him your sorry

dark:where is he going

pete:probley to xena, you know how those two are.

dark:kk lets go. *starts walking back into the room*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*xena & nicole takle aron as soon as pete and dark walk in*

nicole: oh aron your sooooooooo sexii!!

xena: yea and your hair's sooooo silky!!!

pete:but im sexy too!!!!!

dark; and my hairs sliky

*aron sees pete & dark give him the"youre sooo dead" look

aron;dont look at me i didnt do it!!!

pete:(turns dark around) ok so we cant let nora get our girls ? truths???

dark:truths!!!

*pete & dark grab aron and take him into the closet*

*you haer punching &kicking and defintly a lot of owwwwwwsss*

nicole;*oh man i hope he dosent get hurt because of us....you think we  
should do something?......xena.....xena what are-..........

xena:oh my poor baby did the mean man lock you up???????

puss-puss:um-hum

xena:oh my poor baby!!!!

nicole:ok weve lost xena

*aron walks out of the closet looking very ticked muttering some uhhhh"words" under his breath

*pete &dark then walk out looking totally beat up*

*nicole looks at them in schock*

nicole;*starts bursting out laughing really really hard*

nicole; between short breaths...omg....*breath*...you couldent....*breath*...take out Aron???

*Pete and Dark look Embarassed.*

Pete;well, he's a lot stronger than he looks.

Dark;yea, he must work out or something.

*Xena runs into the room, holding, Puss-puss, and feeding it a bottle. She looks really mad.*

Xena;LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY!!!!!

*Dark makes a run for the door.*

End of episode 1. YAY!!!

*Audience doesn't look convinced.*

4 real this time.

*audience chears wildly.*

(2 BE CONTINUED)

Next time:  
will dark survive, will pete win the contest, will xena commite murder, does aron work out, will ed ever get a serious part, will puss-puss ever be the same, and most importantly........  
Will nicole ever be on Danceing With the Stars?

audience:WHAT!?!?!


End file.
